


He dragged me back to the darkness...

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Don't worry about Boris nothing happens to him, F/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: There isn't many places in the studio which are safe to relax at.Had Alice forgotten the ancient rule?It will cost her.





	He dragged me back to the darkness...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this guys!  
> I finally repaired my computer, so I can write comfortably again; I originally had other plans for this but it didn't go as intended, I'm not at my best to write smut at the moment, but I tried; regardless I hope you can enjoy it!
> 
> Posting at 5:30am again.
> 
> Fanart of this is welcomed, no need to ask <3 tag me on tumblr @the-sin-machine if you draw or write something inspired by this work :D

The tapping of her fingers resonated across the room impatiently; getting lost in the ominous atmosphere of the hellhole that is Joey Drew Studios.  
She took her hand to her face, feeling the texture with wandering fingertips, tracing the area of her skin in which this texture changed, from a soft delicate velvet into a sandpaper jagged like piece of rock – like, skin.  
Her teeth bared, and her free hand clenched into a fist as her spine arched; a low growl resonated in her throat when she rammed her fingers inside the empty eyesocket in her desfigured face with no care at all.

“Curse him!! Curse him!!” - She banged both fists against the hard wood of the inky vivissection table in front of her, where a partially dissecated corpse with its chest torn open laid strapped to the surface of said table.

Alice turned around, her shoulders tensed up as she walked fast with no actual destination, across the seemingly empty hallways of the studio in which she has been living during the past 30 years.  
Eternity was a fleeting gift for her, at this point, the voices in her head made her wish she was dead more than she wished to fix herself sometimes; the battle was constant, they seemed to scream louder and louder as days went by, and the passage of time had turned a vast amount of them into pure raw estatic; it felt as if one million bees buzzed inside her head; it made her tear her hair off when it was unbearable, down on her knees almost begging for mercy, her forehead would touch the old wood boards on which she walked as she gasped and sobbed; trembling like a newborn out in the winter cold.  
But not today; she didn't have a destination but had a plan; she has to get him, that one perfect being that she needed to get out of this hell she was trapped in, to break this... curse...

“Boris!” 

She caught a glimpse of the creature wandering into a room; his ears perked as soon as he heard her, and with that he absconded faster than what she tought was possible.

“dammit.”

Alice muttered to herself rolling her eye; and headed towards the door through which Boris had disappeared.  
Naturally he was nowhere to be seen, her shoulders dropped in defeat as she aimlessly walked into the room and towards the next corridor. Those damn hallways were an endless maze, but one gets used to it, at some point.

The fallen angel's skin crawled, goosebumps taking over as she strayed away from the place she considered “safe”, where she used to hide, from... Him. An ancient fear permeated through her as if she wasn't even made out of...flesh...---ink?, making her shiver violently, her hands rubbed her forearms as she walked into he own old cabinet room.

There was a comfortable sofa, a table, and several old framed pictures among other things that once belonged to her inside the drawers of the furniture in front of the couch.  
She knew she was risking it, but damn, she flopped on the couch and sighed, trying to enjoy the rare silence in her head; if she had to run for it, the door was close enough.

The silence of the place (save for the constant grinding of gears, chains and the flow of the ink in the pipes) enveloped Alice, and she relaxed, closing her eye and letting her body go limp in the dusty but comfortable couch; her ribcage inflated then deflated as she sighed.  
The voices in her mind seemed to be slumbering as well, which gifted her with a rare moment of true peace of mind.

But it was as fleeting as any other, when cold, strong arms surrounded her.  
In her light sleep she didn't hear Him coming nor saw the warning signs that followed his presence everywhere.  
Everything was black when she cracked her eye open; her nose stuffed with ink thick as molases as well as her mouth; she tried to push away from the body she was being pushed against, but her hands seemed to sink in it when she tried; she wished she could have screamed, bitten or kicked but it was futile; even if she could have had the chance to do all of that, Alice knew she didn't stand chance one at one against Bendy.

The demon didn't even flinch, and walked towards the ink portal he used in order to move through the walls; disappearing through it and taking alice with him; all that was left behind were some splotches from a very brief resistance against a cruel fate.

\---------------------------

She wasn't alone in that room.  
It was the fist thing she noticed when her body was sent flying unceremoniously against the wood wall, making her spine do a crack sound and emptying her lungs due to the force of the impact.  
Her back ached now, yet instead of worrying about the pain, she looked around to comfirm her suspicions; and there he was, calmly sitting on a chair across the room, in silence.

“Sammy...?”

Her voice almost a whisper.  
She was interrupted by the familiar sound of a heavy breathing followed by footsteps approaching her.

Backing off more against the wall an arm raised as she used her legs to scramble as far as the wall would allow her to, she trembled and her brows furrowed while she growled defiantly.

“B-BACK OFF... BACK OFF DEMON, DON'T...DON'T TOUCH ME...!!”

She sounded as if she had just smoked 50 boxes of cigarettes when she snarled at him, giving the 2m tall ink abomination a fierce look straight to his face.

To her surprise, his lame walking came to an alt, he stood before her cowering form, casting his shadow all over her, his breathing permeating through her ears, a torturing onomatopoeia with the effect of shaking her body from head to toes without him having to lay a finger on it.

Did...did that work? Did she...actually scare him off...? Alice tried to find a more comfortable position to sit, not taking her eye from the demon, expecting him to snap at any random second.  
But such thing didn't happen; seconds passed by and she grew confused, a fake sense of relaxation began to envelop her when she fooloshly thought Bendy had spared her ass. 

That was far from the truth.

The Ink Demon turned his head around, signaling to Sammy with it; the musician stood up and walked towards them. Alice's suspicions rose, she didn't want to take her eyes off Bendy but her head unconsciously turned to face the approaching music director; something didn't smell good about this whole thing and it wasn't the ink that was everywhere.

Bendy growled in a low tone, the first actual sound he had emitted since he stopped in front of Alice, and with that, Sammy offered her his hand to pull her off the ground.  
Alice instinctively accepted, but to her dismay she made it too easy for Sammy to restrain her wrists behind her back as he also moved behind her with his back against the wall.  
The cursed angel began to struggle, her entire body shook as she kicked the floor and tried to remove herself from the musician's grip, but it was futile. She was already tired from the encounter with Bendy, plus the way in which he threw her against the wall had really made a number on her back and every movement was torture.

Alice dropped her head filling her lungs with air in an agitated breathing, when she was able to feel another breathing too close for comfort.  
Bendy had moved towards them, and a gloved hand grabbed Alice by the chin, forcefully making her lift her head to look at his face.  
His signature grin said a lot to those who knew how to read it, but in this opportunity, Alice couldn't even tell what was Bendy even trying to do; the lack of answers made her shiver and tremble in Sammy's grip.

With another subtle signal from the demon, Sammy released Alice's wrists. No matter how badly she wanted to run for it, she knew that she wouldn't get far in the painful condition she was in, and attempting to escape would probably get her killed; she considered it for a second, it actually sounded tempting... but... no, there had to be another way to get out of here, letting Bendy kill her would mean to let him win, she would NEVER let him win... but no matter how much she hated him, it was a fact that she couldn't do much but submit to his will for now.

Her body was abruptly lifted off the ground from behind; Sammy's arms moving between her legs and spreading them open as they locked them in place, exposing her to the creature in front of them; Alice held on Sammy's forearms, wanting to close her legs but finding that she was unable to, his grip was too strong.  
Bendy's hands lecherously touched her thighs and shamelessly moved between them, her muscles spasmed once more as she tried to close her legs; her breathing intensifying in speed as the Angel feared what Bendy was about to do to her. She shook her head violently, unable to breathe faster, her voice coming raspy yet high pictched at the same time.

“No..! no, no...!!”

She wanted to scratch that god damn grin off his face, to give him a new one, but her hand was stopped mid way when Bendy got a hold of her wrist right before she struck him.  
Alice braced for the worst, being certain that she was going to feel her arm snap right after that foolish attempt to defend herself; but that didn't happen, Bendy was busy discarding his other glove and ramming his fingers right inside of her through her underwear, tearing it like it was nothing.

A million lights exploded in her eyes when the stabbing pain shot from her groin and spread across her entire body; Alice ground her teeth and shut her eye tight, sucking her breath in as Bendy pushed 3 fingers inside of her unprepared cunt, she could feel him almost slicing her from the inside as he penetrated her with brute force.  
He slid themin and out, and her body reacted to the invasion lubing her entrance up, even if she uselessly tried to squeeze them out of her until she couldn't even gather the strenght to contract her muscles any longer.  
It didn't take too long for her to realize that it was useless to resist, and Alice decided to relax, black tears rolling down her cheek as the hot sensation began to tingle down deep in her core, making her feel filthy only from considering that she could enjoy this encounter.

Alice threw her head back against Sammy when Bendy spread his fingers inside of her; giving up and in, she relaxed to make it easier for her body to withstand this; although her mind was a completely different thing.

The turmoil inside of her revolted like a tropical storm; her body, stimulated, welcomed the assault while her mind wouldn't keep quiet about how much of a dirty piece of shit she was for allowing this to happen; no matter if she had no choice in the matter, no matter if resisting meant a certain and tortuous death...

\------------------------

When he actually penetrated her Alice tensed trying to take him in, but his thrusting was merciless and the tolerable sensation of his fingers stretching her open was quickly replaced by the sensation of a dozen knives stabbing her insides over and over and over again when he replaced them with his member.  
Her legs felt weak, the pain was becoming unbearable when her whole body began to feel lightweight and the lights above them became blurry when she half opened her eye; Alice managed to catch a glimpse of Sammy next to her and Bendy towering above them both, moving as he thrusted into her with all of his might, pushing Sammy's back against the wall and Alice's against Sammy's chest.  
At this point the whole room was spinning, that's the last vision she had before it all turned black.

\-------------------------

She didn't even know where she was; how she got there or what had happened.  
Her whole body hurt like hell, specially her back, and she was unable to stand up; she touched her face, cracked an eye open and looked at her hands, groaning and blinking rapidly as she tried to understand the situation.

“Did...I...fall asleep in here....?”

Her voice was low and raspy as she managed to sit more comfortably, when a stabbing pain shot from her groin, forcing her to bend over until her forehead touched her knee.  
Alice hugged herself as the sensation receeded, getting replaced by a throbbing feeling because of how strong it was.  
It was there when she remembered; her heart sank in her chest when the first flashback arrived hitting her like a truck.

“No...”

She took her hand to her crotch and felt herself; her underwear was torn and she was a mess; drenched inside out, it was plastered all over her inner tighs...

Alice stared at the substance in her hand and suddenly, all the air she was breathing wasn't enough; the scream echoed across the hallways, probably could be heard from a mile away; she hadn't cried in a long time but tears wouldn't stop flowing now, soaking her face and her neck, staining black.

How many more times would he touch her? All that she knew is that he managed to steal a part of her with each one...


End file.
